Coming Home To Us
by jojor99
Summary: Ginny is acting wary around Harry after the battle. Harry tries to woo her back to him.


**Author's Note**: This was written for the SIYE three little words challenge. It's also in the same 'universe' as my story Reuniting - so it's a prequel.

Thanks to **mew** for her great beta work. It's really appreciated.

* * *

Harry knew it would not be easy, but he had never imagined that she would make it this difficult, either. All he wanted to do was to sit down and talk to her, and hopefully rekindle the romance they had started over a year ago. The war was over, he had finally managed a good night's sleep, and he had had the most relaxed meal in a long, long time. He just could not get Ginny alone to talk to her. She was not avoiding him per se, but she seemed almost wary of him, and he had no idea why.

After he had woken up on the day after the battle, he had sat down with the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minervra McGonagall to tell them all what he, Ron and Hermione had been doing for nearly a year. He had apologised for Fred's death, and as a result had been chastised by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. George had quietly talked to him about how he was unsure what to do next. Andromeda Tonks had introduced him to his godson, Teddy, and had helped him figure out what to do with a baby. Ginny, however, had been a little distant.

He had sought Ginny out a number of times, and she had talked to him about various things, but it had always been within earshot of a Weasley family member. He did not know how many of them actually knew that he and Ginny had gone out briefly a year ago, but he did not want to push his luck by discussing that with anyone else around.

A few days after the battle, the Weasleys had prepared to go back to the Burrow to organise Fred's funeral. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie had already been and made sure that everything was all right, before anyone else could head back there. According to Bill, the only problem with the Burrow was a layer of dust covering everything.

As soon as they had arrived, everyone was quickly given jobs to clean the house and make it homely and comfortable again. Harry was extremely thankful that he could use magic to do the cleaning, otherwise the job would have taken much longer. Once he had finished all of his jobs, he decided to go and find Ginny, to give her a hand, as technically she could not use magic at home, though he did not think that underage magic would be high on the priorities of the Ministry at present. He found her just outside of her bedroom.

"How are you going?" he asked her. He saw her jump with surprise as he spoke.

"Oh, Harry. You gave me a fright," she said.

"How're all your cleaning jobs going?" he asked.

She sighed dramatically. "It's taking forever. Mum insists that I can't use magic and keeps coming and checking on me to see that I'm doing it _properly_," she said, making a face as she said the last word. "I'm sure she gave me more to do than everyone else, too, 'cause I'm a girl."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure that's not it, Gin."

She made a growling sound and pulled a face. "It's not like the Ministry would care."

"I doubt it, too. Maybe I can help you. I've finished and I'm allowed to do magic, so if you want, you can direct me on what needs doing."

Ginny looked at him carefully, as if she was trying to make up her mind. Harry knew she must still be feeling a little wary, so he decided to act friendly and relaxed with her, in the hope that she would not be so distant with him. He was starting to worry that something big or awful had happened while they had been apart for so long.

"Come on, Ginny. It'll be much easier. Point me in the right direction."

"Okay, then," she replied, a little reluctantly.

Harry spent the next hour or so working with Ginny, basically being her wand. She pointed out what needed doing, and he did the wand work. It worked quite well, and took a lot less time than it would have if done manually. They did not get a chance to talk much, but he enjoyed just spending time in her company. _Hopefully this would help her feel comfortable with me again_, he thought.

Working alongside her gave Harry a chance to really take in the sight of his love. She looked a lot more grown up since he last really had a chance to observe her, which was at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. He also noticed a few light scars on her arms and legs, and he dreaded finding out the cause of those, as he knew he would feel guilty because he had been unable to protect her. What he really noticed was that she was more beautiful than he remembered, even in his dreams.

Unfortunately for Harry, as soon as they were finished, Ginny started acting unusually again. She kept sending little glances his way, and if he caught her eye, she would physically move herself away from him. In the end, he decided to go and find Ron, if he wasn't off snogging Hermione somewhere, just so that Ginny could relax a little.

Ginny continued to be distant for the rest of the day and all of the next and by then Harry was totally confused. He did not want to approach her and make her uncomfortable, but he was also dying to be in her company and be able to share stories, hugs and kisses. Eventually, he decided to talk to Hermione and see if she had any idea what was troubling Ginny.

Both Hermione and Ron had noticed that Ginny was acting strangely around Harry. Harry sat with them in Ron's room at the top of the Burrow, hoping to work out a way that he could be with Ginny again.

"I thought she would have been all over you, mate," said Ron, cringing. "I had imagined the scene in the Gryffindor common room all over again."

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads at Ron.

"I'm worried that something happened this year," Harry said quietly.

"Like what?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry shrewdly.

"That she's with someone else," he stated.

Ron shook his head. "No way, mate. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard apart from all of Luna's stories. I cannot see that one happening. She's had a thing for you since before she knew you."

"I don't want her to have a thing for me, Ron. I want her to…to…love me, like I love her," he finished quietly.

"You love her?" Ron asked, looking slightly amazed.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, with a goofy smile on his face. When he noticed Ron looking at him strangely, he sighed. "What? She was the last thing I thought of when I faced Voldemort in the forest. I can't see myself even contemplating being with someone else."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry dreamily. "That's lovely, Harry. You need to tell Ginny that."

"I know, Hermione. I would if she didn't tense up or withdraw when we're alone together. It's like she's frightened of me."

"I can't imagine that she's afraid of you. Maybe it's just taking her a while to realise that it's all over, to cope with Fred dying and to fully realise that you have a chance of being together," Hermione said.

"So, what can I do to get her attention and feel relaxed enough to talk to me?" he asked his best friends.

"No idea, mate," said Ron, then he sat up and dived to a box beside his bed. When he returned to an upright position, he was waving a book. "Have you tried this?" he asked.

Harry groaned and Hermione snatched the book out of her boyfriend's hand.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" she asked, staring at the title and then flicking through the pages. "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?_ Where did you get this?"

Ron smiled at his girlfriend. "Fred and George gave it to me when I came of age. And I gave Harry a copy for his birthday."

Harry watched Hermione and he could not help but laugh at the look of astonishment on her face. He tried not to laugh, but he could not stop his shoulders from shaking.

"So tell me Ronald, have you found this book beneficial?" she asked him tensely.

"Well, I would have found it more useful before my seventeenth birthday, to be honest, but it does have some good ideas," replied Ron, who then turned his attention to Harry. "Stop laughing, you git. This could be the answer to all of your prayers."

"So which of these twelve ideas is going to help Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Ron drawled, as he flicked through the book. "Here: you need to do little things to show her that you care."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Oooh, that's actually a good idea," Hermione said, just as Harry spoke.

"See, Hermione. It's a good book," said Ron. "You should be happy I have it, 'cause you're the one who'll benefit from it."

Harry could not help himself. He burst into laughter and fell on the floor, rolling around.

"Oi, we're trying to help you here, mate," said Ron.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening. So, what should I do?" Harry said, sitting up again.

"What you have to do is send her little presents and do nice things for her like bringing her food and snacks," said Hermione. "Oh, and you should probably send notes with the presents telling her that you've missed her and you're thinking of her."

Harry sat on his bed, nodding. It was a good idea and one that he could definitely manage. He looked at Hermione. "Could you talk to her, too, and see if you can find out what's wrong?"

"I can try, but she may realise that I'm asking on your behalf," said Hermione.

"Can you at least see if she's not interested any more and wants to be with someone else?" Harry asked.

"I will, but I'm positive that's not the case," said Hermione.

Hermione moved to leave Ron's room shortly after they finished this conversation. Before she left, Harry pointedly left the room to brush his teeth so that Ron and Hermione could say good night properly.

It took him quite a while to get to sleep. Visions of Ginny filled his mind and totally distracted him from relaxing and going to sleep. He tried to think of ways that he could show Ginny he cared and wanted her to be with him.

First thing the next morning, Harry walked down to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole to find some small gifts for Ginny. He did not really want to buy her expensive gifts. He thought it would be much nicer to find small things that she would really like. He started off by visiting the grocer and buying some chocolates and sweets he knew that Ginny really liked. He also bought her the most recent edition of _Quidditch Quarterly_ to read, and vowed that he would not even open it for a peek before he gave it to her. His last visit was to a florist where, after a long consultation, he ordered a small bunch of flowers to be delivered to her every morning for the next few days.

Only Mrs. Weasley was awake when Harry returned to the Burrow. She was standing at the stove cooking up a huge Weasley breakfast. Harry quickly stowed his purchases in Ron's room and then returned to the kitchen to help make breakfast. Mrs. Weasley tried to tell him that he did not need to help, but Harry charmed her into letting him help by giving her the equivalent of one her famous hugs, so she left him in charge of the bacon. Eventually, everyone else came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry waited until Ginny was seated, and he personally placed her breakfast in front of her with a smile and a reassuring pat on her shoulder. He then seated himself so that he was almost across from her, so that he was not crowding her, but could see her properly, as well.

Just as everyone was finishing off their food, an owl appeared at the window carrying a bunch of pink and red camellias. Mrs. Weasley walked to the window and removed them from the owl, which flew away immediately. She glanced at the note and then handed the bunch to Ginny, who turned a violent shade of red. Charlie and George were making hooting noises and tried to wrestle the note from her hand. She eventually managed to read it without her brothers reading over her shoulder, and briefly glanced at Harry before looking at the flowers.

"Hey, Gin-Gin, who are the flowers from?" asked Charlie.

Ginny shook her head in reply. George snatched the note from her hands in hope of finding out more, but looked disappointed when he realised that it did not help him at all.

Charlie looked at the note next, and read it out. "_I've missed you, Ginny._"

"Well that doesn't say much, does it," said Mrs. Weasley, but she gave Harry a sly look, obviously having a good idea who the flowers were from.

After some speculation, mainly from Charlie and George, about whom Ginny's admirer was, everyone moved to go about their own business. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and George started the preparations for Fred's funeral, which was happening in two days' time. Ron and Hermione disappeared quickly, saying they were going for a walk. Harry knew that they wouldn't be doing a lot of walking. Ginny headed upstairs next, giving Harry a quick smile just before she started up the stairs. Harry and Charlie quickly cleaned up the kitchen and then separated. Charlie walked outside and Harry decided to head upstairs, in the hope that Ginny may feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

Unfortunately, Harry discovered that Ginny's door was shut tight, so Harry kept heading upstairs, where he decided he would work out his plan of attack for the rest of the day. He lay on his bed for nearly an hour until he shook himself into action. If he wanted to win Ginny back, he had to do something, not lie around. He grabbed the Quidditch magazine that he had bought and headed back down to Ginny's door. Once there, he knocked on it and waited hopefully. He was just contemplating walking away when the door opened.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hiya," he said. He held out the magazine to her. "I bought this for you in the village this morning."

She took it and looked at the cover. "Thanks."

"I saw it had an article on the Harpies, and I thought you'd like it."

"Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to," he replied, smiling happily to her. "I'll leave you be. I hope you enjoy your reading."

"Oh, I will. Thanks, again."

Harry walked back up to Ron's room, feeling a little better. It was the first time since the battle that Ginny had not seemed wary of him at all. Even when they were busy cleaning together, Ginny seemed distant. _Maybe Ron's book was worthwhile after all._

That afternoon, when Ginny was outside tending the garden with her Mum, he took them both cold glasses of pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sly smile, while Ginny just seemed grateful.

That night, he placed a small package of chocolates on her pillow with another note telling her how much he missed her. The next morning, Hermione told him that she was with Ginny when she had discovered the chocolates. Ginny's reaction to them was to sit on her bed and to stare at the note with a silly smile while she ate the chocolate, apparently forgetting that Hermione was even in the room. Harry felt as though his plan was definitely working.

The following morning, Harry presented Ginny with her breakfast again. Not much later, the same owl arrived with a bunch of multi-coloured gerberas and a note. George and Charlie started the same performance as the day before, trying to steal the note and tease Ginny about a boyfriend. Ginny did not rise to her brothers' baiting; she sat looking at the beautiful flowers in front of her, and occasionally glanced surreptitiously at Harry. Harry was extremely pleased with Ginny's reaction, and extremely amused at Charlie's and George's antics. He soon realised that Mrs. Weasley was not.

"Charles Weasley. George Weasley. Leave your sister alone."

"Aw, Mum," groaned Charlie. "She doesn't mind."

"Yeah, she's not even listening," agreed George. "She's just sitting there, looking lovesick. I could hex her and she wouldn't even…"

Mrs. Weasley had her wand pointed at her errant sons, stopping George from finishing his comment.

"Merlin! Death Eaters and Dementors are bad, but Mum's looks really scare me," muttered George. Luckily, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had not heard him, or was ignoring that comment, otherwise George could have been in for more than a scary look.

Harry decided that he needed to get away from the Burrow for the rest of the day. Before he left, he placed a gift of sweets and chocolates on Ginny's bed for her, with another note telling her where he was going, and that he was looking forward to seeing her when he returned home again. He hoped that she would be looking forward to his return just as much.

Harry's day away from the Burrow was extremely busy. He visited Gringotts, where the goblins eventually forgave him for breaking in the previous week. After that, he visited the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who offered Harry a position in the Auror Office, starting in September. He stayed with Kingsley for a few hours, discussing the war and what needed to be done to restructure the Ministry and to placate the Wizarding community. Next, he visited Muggle London, and for the first time in his life bought himself some new clothes that fit him properly. His last stop was _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, where he bought himself a new broom – the newest Nimbus. He felt a lot more comfortable knowing that he had his own broom again.

He returned to the Burrow just in time for dinner. He sat next to Ginny and throughout dinner he could feel her leg and arm touching him occasionally. He had to forcibly stop himself from reaching for her hand. He did not want to push things too quickly and have to start all over again.

After dinner, Harry was pleased to see Ginny join Ron, Hermione and himself in the sitting room. He filled them all in on his long apology and explanation to the goblins, his trip to the Auror Office and buying his new broom. Ron and Ginny both demanded to see the new Nimbus right away and put dibs on having a fly on it after Harry.

A little later, he placed more chocolates on Ginny's pillow, before she headed up to go to bed. He then turned in for the night, trying to prepare himself for the following day, when Fred's funeral would be held.

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen together on the morning of Fred's funeral, to find Ginny at the window removing a bunch of calla lilies from an owl. Harry watched her carry the flowers almost reverently to the table, and sit down, burying her nose into the blooms.

"They're lovely flowers, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley from the door.

Hermione smiled approvingly at Harry from her spot at the table where she was sipping her tea.

"Mmm, they are," agreed Ginny, directing that comment towards Harry, rather than her Mum.

Harry gave her a smile, before filling a plate of breakfast for Ginny and himself, and placing them on the table.

"Mum, where's George?" asked Ron.

"He's already outside, down in the corner of the paddock, where Fred is going to be buried," replied Mrs. Weasley, sniffing and sighing. "Your dad and Charlie are with him. They're getting things ready out there. "

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfasts silently, before heading upstairs to get ready for the funeral. Hermione was alone in the kitchen when Harry returned to the kitchen dressed in his robes.

"You've definitely made an impression on Ginny," Hermione said.

"Really?" he asked, feeling a little more positive.

"Yeah, she sat reading that Quidditch magazine and eating sweets and chocolates all day yesterday. I'm sure she read through it more than once."

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Not really. Though, I know she's relaxed a lot since you started showering her with gifts."

"I'm not looking forward to this today," he stated.

"I don't think anyone is, Harry," Ginny said from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry could see that she already had tears flowing down her cheeks. It took a lot for Ginny to cry. This was going to be very emotional for her today. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her there until she calmed down.

"Will you sit next to me?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course I will," he replied. "Come on, let's get out there." Harry held her hand and walked with her out into the garden, followed by Ron and Hermione. As they walked down to the paddock, they noticed guests arriving to join the family for the service.

The service was serious to start with, as the wizard conducting the service went through all of the formal aspects that needed to be done. Ginny cuddled into Harry's side during this part, and he wrapped his arm around her small frame. After this, George and Mr. Weasley talked about Fred, and Harry felt tears sliding down his cheeks as stories were told about one half of the famous pranking duo. When Fred's coffin was lowered into the ground, Ginny started sobbing into his side. She was crying so hard that it took her a while to realise that George had set off the biggest batch of his and Fred's famous fireworks.

Harry sat watching the fireworks with Ginny in his arms. He was so pleased to have her there, but sad that it had taken the funeral of one of his friends and Ginny's brother to bring her there. Once the fireworks died off, the gatherers started to disperse. George was helped away by Charlie and Bill, and Mr. Weasley helped his wife, who was still sobbing, back to the house.

Ginny was still crying against his shoulder once everyone had moved to the garden at the back of the house, where a feast had been laid. Harry continued to hold her, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her back. Eventually her tears slowed and she looked up at him with swollen eyes and streaky cheeks.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I cried all over you."

"It's fine, Ginny. You obviously needed to let all of that out. I'm glad I could be here for you."

Ginny looked up at him for a long time. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been horrible to you over the past few days."

"You haven't been horrible," he replied. Ginny made to disagree and he stopped her. "You weren't horrible. A little distant and wary, maybe, but not horrible."

"Well, I'm sorry for being distant and wary," she said, smiling at him.

"Do you feel like telling me why?"

"It's strange, really. When I saw you at Hogwarts, just before the battle, I was over the moon. You were there, right in front of me, alive and well. I was so happy. After the battle, I had time to really look at you and I realised how different you were…"

"What?" Harry interrupted.

"You are different. You've grown up so much. When you left you were a teenage boy. Harry, you're a man now. You've matured so much. I feel like a little girl next to you. Why would a man want to be with a sixteen-year-old girl like me?"

Harry cupped her face with his hands and stared into her beautiful, brown eyes. "You are so silly. You do realise that you've grown up, too. I know this last year at Hogwarts was no picnic, but it has matured you, too."

"Harry, I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about last year just yet."

"That's fine, Ginny. I'll be ready when you are," he said. "Just now, there's one thing that I have been dying to do for a very long time."

He lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Ginny's hands moved to cover his as they continued kissing. Harry felt his whole body relax as he kissed her. He had been waiting to do this since his birthday. They kept planting little kisses on each other's lips until Harry pulled back so that he could look at her again.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for all of the flowers and presents, Harry. The flowers are beautiful. Did you pick them on purpose?"

"I had a little conversation with the florist in the village. She has a list of flowers and what they mean. She helped me choose them."

"Are you going to tell me what they mean?" she asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Haven't you worked it out, then?"

"I might have. Mum has a book with those meanings, but I'd like you to tell me."

"Well, the pink camellias mean longing for you and the red ones mean that you're a flame in my heart. The gerberas mean cheerfulness and the calla lilies mean beauty."

Ginny looked at him in wonder. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Harry smiled. "I think it's fairly clear, Ginny. But, I do have another flower for you." He turned to the Burrow and pointed his wand at Ron's window. "Accio rose."

Very soon a rose came into his hand and he held it towards Ginny. "This is for you. A single red rose in full bloom." She accepted it from him and breathed in its heady scent. "It means I love you. I love you, Ginny Weasley, and I always will."

Harry watched Ginny intently as he Summoned the rose and gave it to her. Tears had started sliding down her cheeks as he talked and the volume of them increased as he told her how he felt. He leaned down and kissed the tears away from her cheeks. Very soon, they were kissing again; this time he nibbled at her lip until her mouth opened, making the kiss fiery.

When they pulled apart minutes later, Ginny looked up to him, much happier than she had seemed since the battle. "I love you, too, Harry." She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss on his lips.

Harry pulled her in for a hug, and held her tightly against him. The flowery scent of her hair was still the same, and it took him back to the few times they had spent alone near the lake at Hogwarts.

"I loved all of the presents, Harry. What made you decide to do that?" Ginny asked. She moved to sit under a nearby tree, pulling Harry with her. Harry sat against the tree, with Ginny leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Well, I was a little concerned that you were over me, and I was talking to Ron and Hermione about it. Ron has this book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ which I think he uses like a bible."

"Ron has a book that he likes reading?" Ginny asked, amazed.

Harry laughed before answering. "Fred and George gave it to him when he came of age. It's probably the only book besides his Cannons books he actually enjoys reading."

"And it's about charming witches?"

"It is. He pulled it out right in front of Hermione. You should have seen her face," he said, chuckling. "But, it had good advice, apparently. Even Hermione agreed that sending you presents and notes was a good idea."

"And Ron didn't mind that you were trying to win me back?"

"He was surprised that we weren't together straight after the battle. I think he was getting to the stage of saying something like: _D__on't just stand there! Kiss her you idiot, _every time we were near each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he had expected another scene like in the Gryffindor common room."

A look of absolute cheekiness came over Ginny's face.

"What are you planning, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm thinking that if he wants a scene like that, we should give it to him."

"I like your thinking, my dear." Harry said, kissing her on the nose. "How would you like to do this?"

Ginny stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. "Follow me in five minutes," she said, before walking towards were everyone else was gathered.

Five minutes later, Harry walked around a corner of the Burrow to be greeted by Ron and George yelling a greeting at him. Just as they started walking towards him, Ginny came running towards him as well, barrelling between her brothers. When she made it to him, he wrapped her in a hug and swung her around before lowering her to the ground and kissing her thoroughly.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart some time later, to be greeted by Ron shaking his head as if in disgust, but grinning joyfully at the same time. Behind Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were smiling happily and Fleur was wiping away some tears from her cheeks. Harry turned to look for Ginny's other brothers, and found them four abreast striding towards them, trying to look threatening. He then looked at Ginny, who was eyeing her eldest brothers, as if trying to decide which of them to Bat Bogey first. He turned her head towards him, kissed her on the nose and said, "Good one, Weasley! Look what you've started now."


End file.
